Ian
Prince Ian 'is a major character in the second season of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, introduced in the titular episode "Prince of the Forest". Voiced by Bob Kaliban, he was originally designed as Tamara's boyfriend and later inspired the character of Lorren in Avalon: Web of Magic. Ian is a towering, stunningly handsome young man who harbors a terrifying secret. He becomes Drake's rival for the heart of Princess Gwenevere in the second season of the show. As a sworn protector of the Princess, Ian becomes a key ally of the Jewel Riders when he arrives to aid Gwenevere in her final battles against the forces of evil. "I have pledged my heart to you, Gwenevere. I am yours to command!" Appearances First appearance 's first meeting]] ]] Ian is introduced halfway through the second season as titular character of the episode "Prince of the Forest". He is really a huge, humanoid wolf known as the '''Beast '''using the magic of a Wizard Jewel, the Jewel of Arden, to appear human. The Beast is the protector of the faery wraith queen Arienda. When Princess Gwenevere first meets him in the Forests of Arden, he follows Gwen and appears to her as a very tall, muscular and good-looking but also very mysterious boy that rescues her from a mud hole. The Princess gives him a human name of Ian as both she and him fall in love for each other, and later she saves him in turn from a bear trap in his real Beast form, without recognizing him. At first Ian speaks broken English in his new human form, but gets fluent later. tempting Ian to give up the Jewel of Arden to her|thumb|220x220px|left]] Later, after Gwenevere she again saves him from an attack by the Outlaws, Ian is soon captured by Gwen's evil witch of an aunt, Lady Kale, who wants his Wizard Jewel and uses Arienda as a bait to lure him into yet another trap. But when Kale and Morgana also attack Gwenevere, the enraged Ian turns into the Beast and with the help of the arriving other Jewel Riders fights off the villains, after which he agrees to give up his jewel to Gwen despite his fears of losing his love afterwards. She and he then dance, kiss, and promise to meet there other every year when the magic of the faery wraiths would let him become a human. Ian Gwen.png Ian 10.png Ian 17.png Ian 7.png Ian 12.png File:Ian Kale.png Ian 4.png Ian 16.png File:Ian 18.png Return with the Staff of Avalon|left]] to Ian]] Ian returns in the show's final episodes, when his intervention plays a crucial role in vanquishing the forces of darkness. In "Lady of the Lake" ("Spirit of Avalon"), Ian comes to rescue of his Princess at the last moment from Lady Kale trying to destroy Gwenevere, who uses the Staff of Avalon to call upon him to aid her. Ian teleports into the crystal henge at the Heart of Avalon. He uses the jewel around back his neck jewel, this time capable of sending powerful magical blasts, and again assumes his human form. He then assists his love in at last freeing Avalon from Lady Kale's threat for good, and when that witch is finally no more he safeguards the dangerous Dark Stone that she wielded. Fallon also becomes "definitely interested" in him.Lady of the Lake (script) When helping the girls during the final contest for each of the Wizard Jewels against Morgana in "The Last Dance" ("The One Jewel"), Ian helps them in the fight in his Beast form and then actually sacrifices his life for Gwen during the struggle for the Time Stone. But soon the Princess manages to revive him with a kiss and "the magic of love", at the same time also restoring Arden that had been just destroyed by Morgana, and winning the Jewel of Arden. After that, together with the Jewel Riders, the Pack and Merlin, he takes part in the task of once-and-for-all-defeating Morgana and the ancient wizards as well. The very last scene show Gwen and Ian hold their hands while looking in each other's eyes. Behind the scenes Development Ian's original concept was this of a character known as just a ''Prince''. According to creative director Greg Autore, "this new character was to be a suggested love interest for Tamara with her affinity for animals. It was a prince who was trapped by dark wild magic to take the form of an animal."Greg Autore and the Toy Design of Jewel Riders - Part One Ian has been named ''Ranger''' in the show's known draft scripts, described therein as following: "''He is tall with long rusty hair and a blonde streak (Fabio meets Tarzan)." The Beast was also not wolf-like in these scripts, but was instead described as a bear creature.Prince of the Forest (script) Legacy In Avalon: Web of Magic, the nonhuman character Lorren goes by the alias "Forest Prince" and is also one of love interests of Gwen's analogue character Kara Davies, as is the blonde warlock named Donovan. Another prince character from Aldenmor, Marlin, is also a love interest of Emily. See also * Drake * Lord Batton * List of characters References What form of Ian do you think looked better? Human Beast Category:Heroes Category:Magic users Category:Major characters Category:Male characters Category:Non-humans Category:Second season